


Мини R — NC-17, ФБ-2018

by OE_AU



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OE_AU/pseuds/OE_AU
Summary: Название:РазрешениеРазмер:мини, 1565 словПейринг/Персонажи:Рокэ Алва/Лионель Савиньяк, Арлетта Савиньяк, упоминается Ричард ОкделлКатегория:слэшЖанр:драмаРейтинг:RКраткое содержание:Рокэ Алва никогда не обращается за помощьюПримечание/Предупреждения:модерн!АУ, частичный ретеллинг сцены из фильма «Великий уравнитель»





	1. Разрешение

Осень в Сэ была почти незаметна — зеленела аккуратно подстриженная трава, листва деревьев сохранила краски лета, и ярко сверкали в ней закатными каплями поспевшие красные яблоки.

Подходя к дому, Рокэ потянул за тяжелую ветку. Несколько яблок с глухим стуком упало в траву. Он наклонился, поднял одно, обтер об рукав старой синей куртки и с хрустом надкусил. На языке остался легкий привкус горечи: эти яблоки были хороши для пирогов и терпкого сухого сидра — он единственный из южных мог конкурировать с тем, что делали в Надоре, — но есть их было решительно невозможно. Он размахнулся, забросил надкушенное яблоко в густую изгородь, повернулся спиной к выходу из красивого высокого дома в сад и так и стоял, прищурившись и наблюдая, как красный шар скользит между тесно переплетенных ветвей вниз, к земле.

Она не хотела подойти неслышно и не пыталась подкрадываться: дверь в сад хлопнула негромко, но отчетливо, скрипнули доски террасы под неторопливыми шагами, зашуршала трава. Но он упрямо стоял спиной, засунув руки в карманы, и не оборачивался, пока она не коснулась его плеча:

— Становится холодно, скоро выпадет роса. Ты приехал промокнуть в моем саду или согласишься войти?

— Я без цветов, — сказал он, откидывая голову назад и закрыв глаза. — И я понимаю, что врываться к даме без приглашения неприлично, и еще неприличней делать это из политических соображений. Но, поверьте, другого выхода мне не оставили!

— Я немногим могу помочь теперь, — просто сказала Арлетта Савиньяк, — но выслушаю и дам совет.

Не дожидаясь его и не оглядываясь, она пошла к дому. Рокэ постоял еще немного, потом повернулся и бросился за ней бегом. Она не сказала: «Мальчишка!», но прочел это в ее скупой улыбке, когда она попыталась повернуть ручку двери, а та оказалась слишком тугой. Тогда Рокэ положил свою ладонь сверху и надавил. Когда дверь открылась, Арлетта на мгновение удержала его пальцы, и он почувствовал легкое пожатие, благодарное и ободряющее.

***

Огонь в камине горел ровно, пламя не вспыхивало и не опадало, но лишь поддерживало тепло — не столь и необходимое ранней осенью на юге, но дарящее покой. Лионель приехал, когда над черной водой небольшого озера за садом уже догорел закат. Беседовавшие в столовой Арлетта и Рокэ услышали тихий шорох шин по гравию подъездной дорожки и одновременно подняли друг на друга глаза, улыбаясь: он с пониманием, она — чуть извиняясь. Никогда за все время их тесной дружбы Рокэ не доводилось видеть, чтобы она была ласкова или нежна с сыновьями, и он, не сдержавшись, прошел вслед за ней в просторный холл, украшенный старинными гобеленами и портретами мастеров прошлого Круга. Сильные светловолосые мужчины с решительным выражением лиц, нежные и спокойные женщины, сцены охоты и празднований... Он отвлекся, разглядывая показавшийся ему неуместным здесь морской пейзаж, и то ли вновь пропустил трогательный момент встречи матери с сыном, то ли его просто не было. Лионель шагнул к нему, не удивляясь так же, как и его мать, и протянул руку.

— Я рад, — сказал он коротко и тепло.

— Я тоже, — помедлив, ответил Рокэ, и сжал его крепкую ладонь.

От Лионеля пахло деревом, кожей и еще чем-то странным, едва уловимым. Крупными белыми цветами Придды...

«Он имеет на это право», — усмехнувшись, подумал Рокэ. Запах остался на пальцах, перейдя с руки Лионеля на его собственную, утверждая свои права, зля и причиняя неловкость одним свои существованием.

— Как она приняла тебя?

Рокэ отвлекся от последовательных, четких, невеселых мыслей. Арлетта поднялась наверх, сославшись на необходимость проверить данные по старым записям, но оба они знали — она никогда ничего не забывала, особенно если речь шла о цифрах. Она всего лишь деликатно дала им возможность остаться ненадолго вдвоем. И сейчас Лионель сидел напротив него в своем кресле, неторопливо пил густое красное вино Савиньяка и говорил так, словно они расстались вчера, и ничего страшнее грозы над садом его матери с тех пор с ними не произошло.

— Прекрасные, кстати, были похороны. Мне понравилось. Оркестр, трагические скрипки, приспущенные флаги... Я говорил речь!

Рокэ промолчал.

— А она не поверила, — продолжал Лионель, легко покачивая бокал в руке. — Сказала — нет. Кто угодно, только не ты. К тому же так нелепо — какая-то дыра в Надоре... Считала, что ты все инсценировал, чтобы уйти наконец со сцены и позволить себе немного совершенно частной и спокойной жизни вдали от всех нас. Если бы кто и смог придумать способ выйти из игры раз и навсегда, начать все сначала, то это Рокэ Алва.

Лионель улыбался, и Рокэ искренне захотел испытать неловкость, сожаление или даже боль — но он не ощутил ничего. Пожимать плечами было жестоко даже для него, поэтому он молча наклонился вперед, протягивая не пустой еще бокал. Лионель подлил ему вина.

— Видеть тебя — большое облегчение! — продолжил Ли, все так же улыбаясь, но глаза его заблестели, и Рокэ предпочел решить, что свое дело делают вино и тепло родительского дома.

Арлетта спустилась неслышно, и оба они вскочили, чтобы пододвинуть ей кресло. На его спинке их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Рокэ украдкой выдохнул от того, что Лионель не вздрогнул и не убрал руку. Она опустилась в кресло, поправила волосы и улыбнулась, глядя на Рокэ поверх очков.

— У меня сейчас совсем мало возможностей. Я больше не работаю на разведывательное ведомство, только консультирую их иногда. Так что если ты пришел за помощью...

— Я пришел выпить вина, — спокойно ответил Рокэ.

— Правда? — все так же ласково и лукаво спросила она. Лионель сидел в кресле напротив, и на его губах цвела ее улыбка.

Арлетта помолчала, разглядывая кольца на своих руках, вздохнула и, решившись, заговорила:

— Он вырос в Надоре. Его отец долгое время возглавлял у нас один из отделов, потом впутался в заговор, отправлен в отставку, был наемником... Сына вырастил жестким, профессиональным, совершенно безжалостным, но это не главное, Рокэ, таких ты видел много.

— А что же особенного в этом? — спросил Рокэ, держа бокал перед собой и разглядывая сквозь него пламя камина.

— Он не циничен.

Рокэ хмыкнул, но Лионель промолчал, а Арлетта потянулась к его руке, сжала запястье и заговорила горячо и убедительно:

— Услышь меня, Рокэ. Пойми! Он не циничен. Он не работает за деньги, он истово верит в то, что делает. Это его вера, его идея, этим он страшен. Эта женщина, Катарина, кто она тебе?

— Вино закончилось, — негромко произнес Лионель. — Принесу еще бутылку.

Ни он, ни она не проводили его взглядом, но когда он вышел и Рокэ заговорил: «Дело не в том, кто она, я почти не знал ее, но когда происходит такое, ты должен вступиться просто потому, что не можешь иначе...» — Арлетта прижала ладонь к его губам и сказала:

— Я знаю, за что мой сын любит тебя. За то, что ты такой. Всегда был таким. Теперь молчи и слушай: настоящее имя этого парня — Ричард Окделл, и он не остановится, пока не уничтожит тебя и всех, кто тебе дорог.

***

Когда утро подсветило верхушки деревьев и стало трудно различить, где листья подернулись первой желтизной, а где — поймали отблеск первого солнечного луча, Арлетта вышла на террасу и присела на ступеньки рядом с Рокэ, разглядывавшим еще густой и яркий сад.

— Так и не сомкнул глаз?

Рокэ молча кивнул. Когда Лионель появился вчера в прозрачных сумерках на пороге его комнаты, они даже не разговаривали ни о чем: звуки жадных, болезненных поцелуев заглушал шорох ночного дождя, и он же скрыл те стоны, которые не смог удержать Рокэ, крепко зажимавший Лионелю рот, не обращая внимая на боль в прикушенной ладони. Лионель стискивал коленями его бедра, с силой прижимаясь животом и грудью, чутко отзываясь на каждое безжалостно сильное, слишком резкое после долгой разлуки движение вперед и внутрь — глубже, сильнее, еще сильнее!.. Когда Рокэ ткнулся взмокшим лбом в его плечо, вцепившись зубами в кожу, стараясь перетерпеть беззвучную, ослепительную, короткую вспышку наслаждения, он громко, длинно выдохнул и теперь уже сам, придерживая Рокэ обеими руками за бедра, двинулся ему навстречу. Рокэ сдавил его плечи, потянул на себя, вынуждая приподняться, подхватил под спину, прижимая к себе еще ближе и крепче, если это только было возможным, зажимая его напряженный член между их горячими, мокрыми от пота телами. Когда Лионель с тихим мучительным стоном обмяк в его руках, Рокэ осторожно опустил его на подушку и не нашел в себе сил отодвинуться — так и остался лежать на нем, чувствуя, как склеивает их кожу его подсыхающее семя. Когда Рокэ тихо поднялся, Лионель не повернул головы и ничего не сказал, но делать вид, что спит, или хотя бы прикрывать глаза не стал.

— Стоило все же поспать, — без упрека сказала Арлетта. — Не стану тебя отговаривать, скажу лишь — не забудь попрощаться.

Она поднялась и пошла к дому.

— Прощай, — негромко сказал Рокэ, не оборачиваясь.

Арлетта вошла в дом, бездумно ведя рукой по стене, касаясь безделушек, выставленных на комодах, тронула искусно вырезанные завитушки на раме одного из портретов. Ее сын стоял к ней спиной и смотрел через окно в пустой сад.

— Ты смогла ему помочь? — спросил он спокойно.

— Нет, — ответила Арлетта, покачав головой, хоть он и не смотрел на нее. — Он не за помощью приходил. Он приходил за разрешением.

Утро бросило первые тени на траву. В саду тихо покачивались ветви яблонь. Лионель Савиньяк с силой потер лицо руками и повернулся к матери с улыбкой. Тот, кто не нуждается в помощи, не просит о ней. Но Рокэ Алва не просит, даже когда нуждается. И это не значит, что он ее не получит.


	2. Воздаяние

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Воздаяние  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1300 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ричард Окделл, Катарина Оллар  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Очнувшись от странного забытья, Ричард в одиночестве блуждает по выточенным в камне коридорам, пока не встречает Катарину.   
> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** неокончательная смерть персонажа. Текст содержит цитату из книги Роберта М. Вегнера «Память всех слов»

Ричард медленно приходит в себя; с каждым вздохом его выдавливает из вязкого, словно смола, темного забытья, сквозь хладную твердь камня. Он всегда любил спать, раскинувшись на спине, но сейчас обнаруживает себя скрюченным, сжавшимся в подрагивающий комок, замерзшим. Он слаб, будто новорожденное дитя, покинут и растерян: совершенно не помнит, как очутился в этом тусклом коридоре, лежащем позади и уходящем вдаль. Коридор распадается на десятки путей, уводящих за собой и предлагающих свернуть с избранной стези. Цепляясь ногтями за шершавые стены, до крови обдирая ладони, Ричард подтягивается, вставет на ноги, принимает плечом равнодушно-ледяную заботу камня, медлит, набираясь сил и унимая головокружение, а потом бездумно бредет вперед, не пытаясь предугадать, куда приведет его запутанный путь, кажущийся бесконечным. Постепенно шаг его становится все тверже и увереннее, и все громче поступь крадущихся вслед сомнений. Не выдержав, Ричард вслух (хотя кто его услышит?) спрашивает: «Где я?», — и получает в ответ лишь гулкую тишину. Он не чувствует ни голода, ни жажды; кем-то отнятые силы возвращаются, наполняя его неиссякающим желанием поиска — выхода, ответов, других людей, чего угодно, лишь бы не бродить одному в безмолвном объятии стен и свода. Поначалу он сжимает губы и, потакая злой гордости, отказывается звать на помощь; ведомый упорством, не вспарывает сумеречное безмолвие резкими окриками, не опускается до мольбы или богохульства. Позже, вместе с севшим от воплей в никуда голосом, иссякают и проклятья. 

В какой-то час, или день, или неделю бесплодных, бессмысленных блужданий Ричард встречает ее. Она — луч благословенного света, рассекающий жидкий мрак этого издевательского подобия мира. Она — ликование, что охватывает при виде святой и толкает на колени, дабы оросить край ее одежд слезами восторга. Она — надежда и мечта, воплощенная уязвимость и любовь. Ричард бросается ей навстречу, разбивая слежавшуюся в горле тишину радостным:

— Катари! 

И натыкается на взгляд. Щеку опаляет призрачный жар увесистой пощечины; взор колет улыбкой победителя со смертельной раной в груди; слух терзает презрительный смех; пальцы обжигает рукоятью клейменного вепрем кинжала. Ворочающаяся в сердце память причиняет больше боли, чем разворотившая грудь пуля. 

— Снова вы, — безразлично, с усталым смирением откликается Катарина. Если бы ее взгляд вспыхнул ненавистью или плеснул ледяным пренебрежением — он бы принял это как награду, испытал бы мимолетный триумф, ощутив себя отмщенным. Но в некогда любимых до безумия, кротких и печальных голубых глазах — лишь стылое равнодушие, словно он не достоин такой роскоши, как расплата. Неужели он когда-то обмирал от счастья только от возможности видеть это лицо, которое ослепляло сродни солнцу? Готов был лобызать подол ее платья, принося самые пылкие и безоглядные клятвы, словно прикладываясь губами к знамени Великой Талигойи? Готов был умереть с ее именем на устах, принося себя в жертву? Глупец, обманувшийся дрожащим голоском, трепетом тонких нервных пальцев, наслаивающейся на притворную печать фальшивой нежностью и лживой лаской! Обида выплескивается скопившейся на сердце мутью:

— Такой двуличной гадине будет холодно в Рассветных Садах!

— Вы и Повелителя Кошек устыдите перечнем своих пороков и поступков, — не остается в долгу Катарина. 

— Верность, честь, отвага — для тебя это чуждые слова, пустой звук. А для Окделлов — смысл жизни. 

— Твердая самовлюбленность и незыблемая глупость — вот ваш семейный девиз. 

— Я не позволю глумиться над памятью моих великих предков! Только не тебе. Ты недостойна осквернять их имена своими лживыми устами. 

— Ваши сомнительного достоинства предки не заслужили такого потомка. Мне жаль даже вашего отца, позволившего втянуть себя в мятеж, и я почти счастлива, хоть это и неподходящее слово, что ваша матушка и безвинные сестры не хлебнули вашего позора. Прихлебатель самозванца!

Ричард резко делает шаг к ней, но Катарина — снова! — не отшатывается, не опускает глаза, не замолкает испуганно, продолжает поганить каждое слетевшее с губ имя, поносить каждый его поступок. 

— Вас даже глупцом назвать совестно, чтобы не польстить — так, болванчик, марионетка, послушно пляшущая под дудку старого мерзавца. Вы и влюбиться-то сами не смели, дожидаясь, пока вас ткнут носом, словно щенка! 

Это невыносимо. Она должна умолкнуть, одуматься, раскаяться! Ладони обхватывают шею Катарины так естественно и просто, будто смыкаются на эфесе шпаги. Под вдавленными в плоть пальцами бьются отголоски отравленного ложью сердца; самыми кончиками Ричард ловит непроизнесенные ею слова. Он давит и давит, не чувствуя боли в изодранных ногтями Катарины запястьях. Она больше не насмехается — глаза ее распахнуты, ноздри трепещут, рот распялен в напрасной попытке глотнуть воздуха. Она силится разжать каменную хватку его пальцев на своем горле, извивается, пятки скребут по полу, руки слепо шарят по Ричарду, отыскивая слабые места, путь к спасению. Он не уворачивается, просто не догадывается это сделать, и большой палец буквально ввинчивается в его глаз, рассылая вспышки огненной боли. Катарина хрипит, ее борьба — за жизнь, против Ричарда, — исступленна и яростна, лицо перекошено гримасой неверия и подступающего отчаяния. Ричард упивается сиюминутной своей властью, не ослабляет хватки занемевших уже от бешеного усилия пальцев, чувствуя, как уступает кость его напору и на губах Катарины кармином проступает ее поражение. 

Кровавая пелена спадает. Ричард приходит в себя, когда глаза Катари уже затянула мутная дымка нездешности. На ее горле, словно ожерелье родового цвета Окделлов, проступают следы его пальцев; скоро они потемнеют до лилового цвета Спрутов — еще одной лживой гадины, заставившей его потерять голову от ревности к венценосной девке. Ричард разжимает пальцы, брезгливо отпуская безвольное тело. Память услужливо подсовывает картину, как из рук выскальзывает костлявый, истекающий кровью труп. 

Не оборачиваясь, он уходит, бездумно кружит по запутанной вязи коридоров. Потом возвращается — закрыть ей глаза. Потом сидит, положив голову Катарины себе на колени, отводит с изуродованного удушьем, не обретшего в смерти умиротворения лица растрепавшиеся, побуревшие от каменной крошки пепельные локоны, ласкает оставленные его пальцами отметины. Пытается вдохнуть воздух в холодные, кривящиеся в некрасивой гримасе губы, лихорадочно целует смеженные веки, прижимает Катари к груди, надеясь вымолить прощение. И не находит его в широко открытых голубых глазах. 

— П-прости меня, — это звучит омерзительно, с оттенком подобострастия и безнадежности. Ему тошно.

— За то, что оказался слишком малодушен для вечного одиночества? — страшно хрипит и булькает Катарина. 

Много позже Ричард спрашивает ее, почему она не отомстила за убийство. Второе, уточняет он, словно первое уже искупил собственной смертью. 

— Каким образом? — безразличие в вернувшемся к ней голосе, равнодушие во взгляде. — У меня нет ни столь дорогого вам кинжала, ни полюбившегося вам яда. Мысль выдрать вам глаза меня не прельщает — не хочу марать руки. Приятнее думать, что в какой-то миг под вашими ногами разверзнется бездна или свод обрушится вам на голову, не оставляя от вас ни следа. 

И действительно, что она может? В этих пустынных коридорах не отыскать тяжелого камня, чтобы обрушить его Ричарду на затылок — раз, другой. Не отвлекаясь на россыпь кроваво-красных бусин, на прилипшие клочки волос, опускать камень в развороченную плоть, пока во влажной, алой мякоти раны не мелькнет тусклая белизна кости, поддающейся под яростными ударами, как скорлупа. Нет, отметает Ричард картину расплаты, у Катари не хватило бы силы — ни сбить его с ног, ни удержать, навалившись всем своим небольшим весом, ни оглушить, чтобы потом добить. Разве что прическа обманчива на вид, как и все в этой женщине, и в ее фальшивой простоте таится длинная шпилька, которая, пройдя через лопнувший под напором острия глаз, вонзится в мозг. Или, направленная недрогнувшей рукой, вопьется в артерию, и он напрасно будет зажимать крохотную рану, чувствуя, как сквозь пальцы убегает его жизнь. Нет, мысленно качает головой Ричард, Катарина не обагрила бы свои нежные руки его кровью.

— Тогда я не понимаю, в чем смысл выпавшего мне наказания, — в этот миг растерянности Ричард по-настоящему безоружен.

— С чего вы вообразили, что это именно ваше воздаяние? — устало спрашивает Катарина. — Меня обрекли на ваше общество. 

— Раньше вы находили его приятным!

— В самообмане вам нет равных. Я — только имя, которое вы дали своим собственным дурным решениям, неверным подсчетам и всему, что рушится на вас по причине обычной глупости, упорства и нахальной убежденности в собственной исключительности.

Не ведая усталости и избавления смертью, они бредут пустынными сумеречными коридорами, не нуждаясь в пище, потеряв счет времени. Ненависть то глухо тлеет, и тогда они беседуют почти что приятельски, то вспыхивает яростным пожаром, и тогда они запальчиво четвертуют друг друга словами. Ричард кажется милосерднее, но это только иллюзия. Ему, как всегда, не хватает слов, они приходят с опозданием, когда, опустошенные очередной яростной ссорой, исколотые упреками, они наскоро зализывают раны — чтобы вновь брести бок о бок, ненавидя друг друга каждый проведенный вместе отрывок вечности и до одури боясь лишиться спутника, оставшись один на один с какофонией собственных мыслей и царящей среди каменных стен тишиной небытия.


	3. Перед рассветом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Перед рассветом  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1120 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Лионель Савиньяк/Арно Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ПВП, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Ночь перед отъездом Лионеля.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона, инцест.

* * *

— Ты уезжаешь завтра Леворукий знает куда. И ничего мне не сказал.

Лионель не оборачивается, он по голосу знает, какое выражение лица сейчас у младшего. Разочарованное и встревоженное. В большей степени разочарованное.

— Однако ты откуда-то сам узнал.

— И мне, разумеется, нельзя с тобой, — теперь его голос отдает горечью. Арно плохо умеет скрывать эмоции, когда они наедине. Перед другими он потрясающе владеет собой. Никто ни о чем не догадывается, даже Эмиль — а ведь они жили вместе столько лет.

— Разумеется.

Лучше не оборачиваться от окна. Иначе можно встретиться с Арно взглядом.

— И, разумеется, потому что это…

— …для твоего же блага. Да.

Посмотреть на Арно — означает, что его ждет…

— Ли.

…бессонная ночь.

Лионель оборачивается.

Арно смотрит на него именно так, как он и думал. В темных глазах отражаются золотистые огоньки свечей и еще кое-что. То, ради чего Лионель готов пожертвовать сном в эту ночь. То, ради чего Лионель готов пожертвовать вообще всем, что у него есть. Пожалуй, можно оставить только одну свечу — на подоконнике.

Лионель подается вперед. Волосы Арно пахнут сеном и дорожной пылью — скакал на Кане? По Аконе или куда-то еще? Неважно. Сейчас уже неважно. Одежда обоих летит к кошкам. Лионель прижимает его к себе, вдыхает аромат кожи, утыкается в шею. Хочется оставить метку, но… впрочем, у него же есть шейный платок? Который, кстати, мешает. Лиловый шелк плавно стекает на ковер — Лионель всегда легко справлялся с узлами и завязками. Ему не нравится этот цвет. Алый идет Арно больше. Алый означает принадлежность Арно дому Савиньяков — его дому. Лионель дарил ему алый платок. И перстень с рубином. Лиловый цвет заставляет думать не о том, о чем следует. Но Арно бы не понравилось, если бы Лионель не дал выбрать. И ему бы не понравилось, окажись выбор другим.

Арно уважает решения Лионеля, но это не значит, что он не обладает своей волей. И не значит, что он не может постоять за свои интересы, даже если это обернется ссорой. Сколько раз они ругались из-за мелочей? Сколько раз Арно возмущался, что Лионель не воспринимает его всерьез, а считает всего лишь беспомощным младшим братом?

А ведь это совсем не так. Да, его хочется защитить, но причина иная. Совершенно иная, но объяснить это младшему почему-то никогда не получается. Точнее, Лионель не решается. Да, маршал, выигравший не одно сражение и не отступивший в Кадане и Гаунау, раз за разом отступает перед взглядом младшего брата.

Неплохая шутка, достойная пера Барботты.

* * *

Арно чувствует руки Лионеля на спине — ладони холодны, а ткань рубашки достаточно тонкая, чтобы быть не помехой, но прелюдией к последующему. Вопрос замирает на губах, подхваченный поцелуем. Словно Лионель знает, о чем Арно хочет спросить, и не станет — конечно же, не станет! — отвечать. Но ведь невозможно перестать беспокоиться о том, кто настолько близок. Особенно когда знаешь, что даже Лионель способен на такие несусветные глупости, как вскрыть себе вену, только чтобы проверить непонятную мистическую теорию. В этом вопросе Арно солидарен с Эмилем и генералом Ариго, но Валентин и Райнштайнер придерживаются точки зрения Лионеля, тем самым поощряя его глупости. А еще это постоянное беспокойство Эмиля — ведь неспроста, они же близнецы! Вдруг и правда… он же не сможет без… А, кляча твоя несусветная!

Арно мысленно ругается, и, наверно, это слишком очевидно. На губах у Лионеля — тонкая усмешка, понимающая и такая… раздражающая.

Мысль о том, что для Лионеля это игра, Арно отмел давно. Сначала думал, что да, просто очередная прихоть. А потом… возможно, потом он просто стал немного старше и начал лучше его понимать.

Арно ему доверяет. И не сопротивляется, когда алый шелк шейного платка ложится на глаза. Его руки остаются свободны, и в этом одновременно искушение и вызов. Остаться покоренным добровольно. Пару лет назад Арно сердился, нервничал, срывался из-за таких вещей. Теперь он знает, чего ждать, поэтому остается спокойным. Лишь желание начинает охватывать его, постепенно, но неотвратимо. Если быть честным с самим собой, в числе прочего он пришел сюда и за этим. Потому что хотелось украсть еще одну ночь с Лионелем. Хотя бы еще одну, еще несколько мгновений запретной близости.

Мучительно хочется дотронуться до себя, но Арно не решается — не сейчас, когда его глаза скрыты шелковой тканью платка. Это не понравится Лионелю. Арно наугад вытягивает руки, прижимается, трется о пах, чувствуя и возбуждение Лионеля тоже — вот это как раз можно. Арно касается его члена, ласкает руками — он уже это делал, он умеет и знает, как нужно, чтобы Лионелю понравилось. В следующее мгновение его тянут в сторону, и Арно понимает, что Лионель устроился на кровати и раздвинул ноги. Арно не отказывает себе в усмешке и слышит в ответ понимающий смешок, а потом опускается на колени и берет в рот. Сначала он делал это неумело, неуклюже, но со временем научился.

Арно нравится, когда Лионель запускает руки в его волосы и тянет на себя, а от еле слышных участившихся вдохов становится жарко.  
В какой-то момент Лионель опускает руки ему на плечи, и Арно останавливается, послушно поднимается, ложится на кровать. На нем только рубашка и платок. Лионель берет его сразу, не медля и не сдерживаясь.

* * *

Сдерживаться в моменты близости с Арно всегда сложно, но тем слаще оказывается миг, когда Лионель позволяет себе все. Когда он наконец входит в Арно и двигается в нем рывками. Не передаваемое словами удовольствие. Разметавшиеся по подушке светлые пряди, алый платок на глазах — Лионель часто завязывает ему глаза по причине, которую скрывает даже от самого себя. Он не хочет, чтобы Арно видел его… таким слабым. Таким зависимым. И поэтому превращает все в игру.

Соски Арно твердые, это видно даже сквозь рубашку. Лионель наклоняется и проводит языком по шероховатой ткани. Арно стонет и дергается, он уже близок к разрядке, и Лионель останавливается, чтобы потянуть удовольствие. Негодующий выдох Арно только подстегивает, и он продолжает играть с сосками, оставаясь внутри, но при этом не двигаясь. Желая услышать то, что…

— Ли…

Ну же.

— Пожалуйста, Ли!

…он слышит.

И Лионель подчиняется, двигаясь быстрее, грубее, резче, пока оба не кончают и не ложаться рядом, мокрые и довольные.  
Арно засыпает почти сразу, едва алый шелк падает с его глаз, а Лионель, наоборот, старается не заснуть, просто чтобы еще некоторое время полюбоваться на младшего. После постельных утех тот всегда выглядит неприлично соблазнительно и разгоряченно.

Под утро Лионель все же засыпает, проваливается в неглубокую дрему. Он рад, что Арно остался на ночь, ведь им нечасто удается поспать в одной постели. Лионелю хочется провести вместе еще несколько мгновений, но время не ждет, и нельзя, чтобы их увидели.  
Он встает, умывается и одевается, не будя Арно — тот всегда крепко спит после их ночей. Прежде чем уйти из комнаты, Лионель замечает лиловое пятно на полу — шейный платок Арно. Он подносит его к лицу, вдыхает знакомый запах и усмехается, аккуратно складывая платок в карман.

Позже Вальдес спросит, за какими кошками Лионелю вообще косынка и почему она обязана быть лиловой?

Лионель не ответит ничего, но сам будет знать ответ. Как будет знать и то, что Арно заметит намеренно забытый в комнате алый платок Лионеля, и тоже возьмет его с собой.


	4. Офсайд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Офсайд  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1397 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хайнрих Бербрудер/Арно Савиньяк, Валентин Придд/Арно Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Сайд-стори к командному миди "Игра в чужой штрафной"  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ, футбол!АУ

* * *

— У меня сейчас вряд ли встанет, — честно предупредил Арно.

— Уверен?

И Хайнрих сгреб его к себе на колени. Арно невольно улыбнулся. Он устал, дико устал, но, возможно, именно поэтому тело хотело разрядки и охотно отозвалось на прикосновения, когда Хайнрих запустил ему руки под футболку.

Арно как-то сразу понял, что в делах интимных «играет за другую команду», и ему это казалось вполне нормальным, если не сказать обыденным. Сенсационных откровений на радость журналистам желтой прессы он не устраивал, просто временами находил тех, кто разделял его увлечения.

То, что он понравится владельцу «Липпе» не только в футбольном смысле, Арно предположить не мог. Но они с Хайнрихом быстро сблизились и, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, обоих все устраивало. И в деловом, и в постельном плане.

Арно сам сполз на скамью, поморщился и стянул вымокшую, грязную одежду — всю, кроме футболки. Кошки знают почему, но ее хотелось оставить. Как напоминание об игре? Возможно. Хайнрих понял замысел и устроился на скамье, и Арно забросил ноги ему на плечи.

О, ему всегда нравилось трахаться с Хайнрихом — это ощущение заполненности, когда даже немного больно, грубоватые резкие движения, то, как на него наваливаются, прижимая к кровати или к чему еще. «К чему еще» получалось даже, пожалуй, чаще. Вот и сейчас Арно выгнулся и зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не вскрикивать с каждым толчком. Без презерватива, лишь с торопливой, неполной подготовкой, но это ощущалось особенно остро, желанно — здесь и сейчас, вот так, в раздевалке, куда вполне может кто-то зайти. Подстроившись под неровный ритм, Арно, весь мокрый от пота и дождя, стиснул в ладонях гладкие края скамьи, прижался теснее, желая получить еще, больше, прежде чем кончит.

Когда оба отдышались, Хайнрих тщательно вытерся салфетками и с сожалением сказал, что у него через пару часов самолет.

— Увидимся, когда прилечу в Гаунау, — улыбнулся Арно. — И спасибо.

Хайнрих понимающе усмехнулся и ушел.

А Арно отправился в душ и с удивлением почувствовал, что ему и правда легче, и проигрыш не кажется таким ужасным. Он с удовольствием подставил лицо прохладным струям, смывая грязь и пот. Дождь так и продолжал лить, даже стал сильнее, накрыв город сероватой влажной дымкой, и Арно подумал, что надо бы вызвать такси до гостиницы. И вдруг заметил забытые вещи Валентина.

Почему-то он даже обрадовался: вот и славно, можно не ехать в гостиницу и не думать ни о чем, а лично привезти все Валентину и заныкаться у него, где хорошо, уютно, и ему всегда рады.

Арно с улыбкой подхватил свою сумку и пакет, куда сложил вещи Валентина, и вышел из раздевалки.

* * *

Вообще подобное было не в его стиле, но иногда становилось невмоготу. Да и, в конце концов, он же тоже живой человек.

Валентин, посомневавшись, закусил губу и открыл папку со своими видеозаписями.

Арно пару дней назад уехал в Гаунау, но ажиотаж вокруг чемпионата Золотых Земель по-прежнему продолжался, и работы было столько, что Валентин еле успевал. Поэтому сегодня, когда он наконец-то сдал Алве весь материал, захотелось просто заняться своими делами.

Валентин знал наизусть, какая запись о чем. Они были разные, совсем короткие и довольно продолжительные, сделанные дома, на поле, в городе, удачные и не очень — но все с Арно. Он привычно потянулся к одной из тех, которые нравились ему больше всего. Давняя, сделанная еще до перехода Арно в «Липпе», когда он дурачился в Олларии и зависал у Валентина чаще, чем у себя.

В реальности Арно уехал в Гаунау, где прохладное северное лето лилось в окна его квартиры неяркими солнечными лучами — заснял и прислал, едва добравшись, — а в записи он выходил из душа, и недавно начавшаяся весна заставляла его то и дело зябко поеживаться, несмотря на включенный Валентином обогреватель.

«Еще пять матчей, и доиграем чемпионат. Хотя мне этого мало, — Арно в записи рассмеялся, ничуть не стесняясь того, что полотенце на его бедрах лежало низко-низко, и видна была светлая полоска волос, спускающаяся к паху. — Может, даже получим титул, на тренировках вон гоняют только так, — он говорил спокойно, с озорной улыбкой. — К тому же ты собирался прийти на ближайший матч, не забыл еще?» — Он обернулся к Валентину и, получив утвердительный кивок, продолжил рассказывать всякие простые мелочи о футболе.

Валентин любил эту запись больше всего. И, как бы ему ни было стыдно признаваться, у него на эту запись вставал.

Иногда он отказывал себе, решительно и неумолимо.

Но не сегодня. Снова запустив момент, где полотенце Арно съехало совсем-совсем низко, Валентин вздохнул и потянулся к ширинке джинсов.

* * *

— По работе, и всего-то на неделю — бу-у-у, — протянул Арно, уже, кажется, привычно забирая его в аэропорту Липпе.

Валентин виновато развел руками:

— Специальное задание, нужно срочно сделать и сдать уже к концу недели.

— Жалко, — огорчился Арно, а потом все равно не сдержал улыбки: — Тогда начнем завтра! Завтра тренировка, а через несколько дней матч с «Альте-Вюнцель». Как раз посмотришь, запишешь — мне кажется, хороший материал. А я попрошу своих, чтобы дали тебе интервью.

И подмигнул.

* * *

На самом деле было здорово. Словно они снова в школе, и Валентин сидит на трибунах на физкультуре и записывает, бросая на него внимательные взгляды. А Арно выпендривается, финтит и творит кошки знают что, лишь бы дать ему повод потом повосхищаться в своих заметках. Да и просто вслух, ему лично.

— Конечно, здорово, что Арно теперь играет за «Липпе», — Берто был только рад предлогу познакомиться ближе, дать интервью и подурачиться вместе. — Вот, к примеру, в прошлом матче он мне такой пас отдал, — он кинул обратно Арно его ободок, выразительно показывая на свои не слишком длинные темные волосы, и продолжил: — В общем, такой пас, что просто глупо было не забить.

— Да ну тебя, и без меня бы наверняка забил, — Арно, так и не придумав, куда деть ободок, надел его на Валентина и поинтересовался: — Ну, что бы еще такое рассказать?

— Про «Альте-Вюнцель», — попросил Валентин. — Все же ближайший соперник.

— Команда неплохая, третье место на прошлом чемпионате Гаунау, — начал Арно.

— Но до «Липпе» им все равно далеко, — охотно влез Берто, и они принялись спорить про возможный счет и тактику.

— Подожди, не снимай, — попросил Арно. — Это так, просто прикидки.

— Так это самое интересное, — Валентин улыбнулся и продолжил записывать.

…А матч с «Альте-Вюнцель» они выиграли. И Арно счел это достаточным поводом, чтобы отпраздновать с Валентином.

— Прикинь, столько времени здесь торчу, а еще ни разу не пробовал, — Арно, повозившись, открыл бутылку гаунаусской можжевеловой, купленную по дороге домой. — Ну, что скажешь?

— Я же не пью, — усмехнулся Валентин.

— Я тоже, — невозмутимо отозвался Арно. — Значит, сегодня наш дебют.

Похоже, возразить на это Валентину было нечего. Ну и хорошо. А то иногда такой правильный бывает, что хочется это разрушить к Леворукому и склонить на темную сторону.

Арно хмыкнул.

* * *

Наверно, можжевеловая оказалась слишком крепкой и «хорошо пошла», как выразился Арно. Во всяком случае, после второго бокала Валентин почувствовал, что опьянел. А еще эта кошкина можжевеловая явно была не так проста, как, допустим, та же касера — иначе с каких Абвениев Валентину подсаживаться ближе к Арно и обнимать того за плечи?

А Арно лишь удивленно посмотрел в ответ, сменил взгляд на задумчивый, а потом Валентин сам не заметил, как они оказались в постели, и он лежал на Арно, целуя его обнаженную шею, выпирающие ключицы, худые плечи, и трахал его — нетерпеливо, резко и жадно, словно… а, собственно говоря, так и было: словно дорвался, наконец дорвался.

Валентин никогда не думал, что ощущения окажутся такими яркими и что ему настолько понравится. И что Арно не только будет не против, но еще и найдет в себе силы возмутиться:

— И ты молчал столько лет, придурок несчастный?!

А у Валентина на это никакого мало-мальски вменяемого ответа не нашлось, потому что — да, молчал столько лет. Да, придурок. Только, в кои-то веки, очень даже счастливый, пусть и мимолетно, пусть и по пьяни. Да кошки со всем этим!

Было потрясающе. И только это имело значение. А что будет утром, днем, завтра, через год… Да что-нибудь как-нибудь будет. Пусть все идет, как идет.

Перед тем как после совместного душа упасть на кровать и провалиться в сон, Валентин успел подумать, насколько же ему несвойственны подобные мысли, и что в эту грешную можжевеловую явно что-то подсыпали. Какой-то порошок решимости, например.

Вполне возможно.

* * *

Арно чудом сумел проснуться за несколько минут до будильника и отключил его. Валентин все еще спал, пусть отдохнет как следует.

Он потянулся, отчаянно желая остаться в постели, но через час была назначена тренировка, и следовало, наоборот, поторопиться. Пришлось плестись в душ, одеваться, сонно тянуться к телефону. Одно входящее сообщение.

«Поздравляю с победой. Увидимся сегодня как обычно?»

Хайнрих.

Ох ты ж Леворукий…

Арно, уже стоя в дверях комнаты, повернулся. Валентин безмятежно спал, каштановые волосы разметались по подушке. Спокойный, домашний, счастливый. Свой от и до.

И… что теперь вообще делать?

Арно выпустил из рук спортивную сумку и телефон, сполз на пол по дверному косяку и схватился за голову.


	5. Случайностей не бывает

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Случайностей не бывает  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1667 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Лионель Савиньяк/Джастин Придд  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ПВП  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Иногда жизнь подкидывает удивительно неловкие совпадения.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ

* * *

Наверно, госпожа Марианна Капуль-Гизайль считалась привлекательной женщиной. Наверно, у нее даже был по-своему приятный характер. Наверно, в другой ситуации Джастин обратил бы внимание на ее кокетливо опущенные ресницы, тщательно уложенные темные вьющиеся волосы и глубокое декольте. Но то в другой ситуации.

— …вторая семья! Вы не представляете, как это мерзко! — Марианна картинно пустила слезу, и Джастин любезно пододвинул ей пачку бумажных платочков. Всегда нужны — женщины часто плачут. Интересно, они серьезно думают, что слезы помогут им в бракоразводном процессе? Конкретно в этом — очень сомнительно. Судя по всему, тот еще муженек достался — как выяснилось, жил на две семьи, во второй у него еще и дети обнаружились. А если окажется, что другой брак заключен раньше…

Джастин задумался, мысленно набрасывая примерный план работы, а Марианна все распиналась о неверности мужа и о том, через что ей пришлось пройти. Учитывая, что у нее костюм тысяч за двадцать таллов и Джастин знает этот бренд — да-а-а, вот уж, действительно, бедняжка. И что она ему все глазки строит? Создатель, ну вот будто ей что-то даст, если он на нее западет. Джастин даже сыграть такое не сможет, даже худо-бедно. Ну не стоит у него на женщин, вот вообще никак.

Хорошо, что он давно научился сохранять непроницаемое выражение лица при любом раскладе. Или, как вариант, любезно улыбаться. А то отец бы сказал, что подобные мысли в адрес клиентов — непозволительны. Впрочем, к кошкам их — и мысли, и клиентов. Мог бы переиграть прошлое, не пошел бы на юриста по семейному праву. Только не переиграешь: любимый отец отказался оплачивать учебу по другой специальности, пришлось согласиться. Работа откровенно неинтересная, и это мягко сказано. Зато достаточно денежная, и он в ней хорошо.

— Итак, — подвел итог Джастин, стараясь не слишком заметно поглядывать на часы. Рабочий день почти закончился, и слава Создателю! — Мы с вами поступим, как я предложил, тогда у нас появится шанс. Но только если вы сделаете все в точности, как…

— Конечно! — Марианна охотно кивнула, стиснув в руках модную сумку пастельных тонов. Джастин постарался не думать о том, что знает и этот бренд тоже и ему нравятся такие вещи. На работе нельзя о представлять такое. Интересно, насколько бы изумилась Марианна, скажи он, что у него в шкафу где-то завалялась похожая сумка? Купил, так сказать, по молодости еще несколько лет назад. В Талиге, правда, не носил — приберег для отпуска в Гайифе. Джастин улыбнулся Марианне, отгоняя воспоминания.

— Тогда встретимся через два дня, госпожа Капуль-Гизайль.

— Марианна, просто Марианна для вас.

— Марианна, — еще и руку галантно поцеловать. Не любил он это дело, зато как эффективно действует на клиентов женского пола!

— Спасибо, господин Придд, вы так любезны!

— Не стоит, — вежливо улыбнуться, закрыть за ней дверь… и рухнуть нафиг в кресло. Задолбали. Вроде день перед выходными, а как назло всех разобрало. Осеннее обострение скандальных разводов? Судя по тому, сколько заявок привалило — да. Ну, зато денег прибавится, и можно будет съездить куда-нибудь зимой.

Джастин посмотрел на часы, покосился на бумаги на столе. Может, и правда ну его? Ничего ведь не произойдет, если он уйдет сегодня раньше на десять минут? Есть у кого-то возражения? Нет? Вот и славно.

* * *

Джастин занимался бракоразводными делами уже почти семь лет, не считая практики, и мог с уверенностью сказать, что любви не существует. А существуют люди, которые сначала делят постель, а потом имущество. Но никак не любовь. Иногда ему казалось, что любовь в том возвышенном смысле, который ей обычно придается, встречается лишь в поэмах Дидериха и сонетах Веннена, а никак не в реальности. В реальности все гораздо и проще, и запутаннее.

Взять хотя бы его самого. Днем — уважаемый юрист, в строгом костюме, с собранными в аккуратный хвост волосами. Ничего лишнего, запонки на рукавах и вычищенные до блеска туфли. Сама любезность, пунктуальность и дисциплина. Отец был бы доволен. Он и доволен — он же знает только эту часть его жизни. В другую Джастин не пускает никого.

Потому что вечером весь этот напускной лоск отправлялся к Леворукому.

Вечер — его время. Можно распустить волосы, позволить вьющимся прядям свободно падать на плечи. Можно сдать костюм в химчистку и наконец-то переодеться в узкие джинсы и водолазку с открытыми плечами или футболку с яркими принтами. Главное — побольше разрезов и дизайнерских фишек, чтобы выглядело откровенно по-гайифски.

Открытые плечи Джастину нравились. Такие вещи неплохо на нем смотрелись. Ну и еще кружевное белье. С этим всегда проблема, продается только в специализированных магазинах, и Джастин создал фейк-аккаунт, чтобы оплачивать покупки и забирать на чужое имя. Лишние сплетни ни к чему.

Он взглянул на себя в зеркало в ванной — неплохо, но нужно добавить еще пару штрихов. Джастин быстро и умело подкрасил ресницы и глаза глаза, чуть размазав подводку. Ему никогда не хотелось одеваться в женские вещи. Скорее хотелось извратить мужские до той степени, чтобы не понять было, кто он на самом деле — мужчина или женщина. Член-то у него есть, но вот глаза подводить он любит. Почему бы и нет?

* * *

Клуб «Золотая Гайифа» располагался недалеко от его дома. Внутри, как всегда, было полутемно, шумно, людно. Джастин прикинул, стоит ли сначала потанцевать и поискать партнера среди тех, кто тоже танцует, или устроиться за стойкой, и пусть судьба на этот вечер найдет его сама. Второй вариант победил и, похоже, оказался верным.

— Позволите угостить? — молодой мужчина со светлыми волосами и в деловом костюме («Да прямо мой дневной двойник», — мысленно хмыкнул Джастин) подсел к нему за барную стойку.

А он неплохо выглядит, хотя и женат. Джастин скосил глаза на золотую полоску браслета на левой руке. Впрочем, это не его дело. Он искал развлечения на ночь, а чем этот хуже других? Может, женушка совсем достала. Может, он скрывает он нее свои предпочтения — ох, сколько таких пар Джастин развел за последние годы!

— Конечно, — он улыбнулся, зная, что выглядит обворожительно. Его бывший как-то обмолвился, что Джастин умеет прикинуться беззащитным, и это заводит. Заводило. А потом они разругались в хлам, и Джастин лишь уверился в том, что его цинизм — не столько издержки профессии, сколько правда жизни. Постоянных партнеров с тех пор у него не было.

Светловолосый явно хотел напроситься на продолжение вечера наедине: угостил выпивкой, задал несколько вежливых вопросов. Джастин подумал, что если тот предложит пойти уединиться — он согласится.

* * *

На втором этаже клуба располагалось несколько номеров для определенных целей. Конечно же, легальных — гостиницу можно было найти на любом доступном сайте. Светловолосый отвел его в один из этих номеров.

Трахаться Джастину нравилось — иначе он не ходил бы по всем этим клубам и не красился на откровенно гайифский манер, иногда жалея о том, что нельзя так выглядеть и в повседневной жизни.

А светловолосый был хорош, чего скрывать. Жаль, Джастин прослушал его имя на рецепции — задумался не вовремя о чем-то своем. Впрочем, они квиты: своего имени Джастин тоже не называл и не собирался.

Светловолосый, едва оказавшись в номере, стянул пиджак с рубашкой, и Джастин невольно снова покосился на его браслет.

— Ах, это, — тот понимающе усмехнулся. — Прошу прощения, все забываю. 

Браслет был отброшен в сторону небрежным движением.

— Да мне без разницы вообще-то, — пожал плечами Джастин.

— Тогда, может, познакомимся?

Джастин посмотрел на него с нескрываемой иронией:

— Я здесь не за этим. И вы, кажется, тоже.

— Полагаю, вы правы.

Светловолосый подошел к нему, приподнял лицо за подбородок:

— Есть у вас какие-либо предпочтения?

— Да просто трахни меня как следует, — откровенно ляпнул Джастин.

* * *

Он был уверен, что его по-быстрому трахнут и уйдут — обычно так и получалось. Но светловолосый, похоже, настроился на долгую ночь. Что ж, тем интереснее. Поцелуи в шею Джастин любил. А когда светловолосый спустился к паху и лизнул его член, у него встал. При этом водолазку снять ему не позволили — парень явно мысленно подрачивал на открытые плечи. Значит, водолазка была удачной идеей. Джастин усмехнулся.

Сосал парень хорошо. Джастин думал, расклад будет иной, но и это было приятно — ему такое делали редко, обычно на коленях стоял он.

— Леворукий! — выдохнул он, когда почти достиг пика, но светловолосый с ухмылкой сжал член у основания, не дав кончить. Джастин зашипел.

Самодовольный какой, вы только посмотрите! Ну-ну. Джастин неожиданно для себя и для светловолосого перехватил инициативу — заставил его лечь на спину, стянул с него брюки и белье, оседлал бедра. Двигаться сложно, зато ощущения острее, и член партнера кажется больше — хотя у этого и так был вполне себе. Однако он молчун, за все время не издал ни звука, и даже дыхание не сбилось. Ну невозможно же так!

Джастин сжался, опустившись совсем низко, и замер, выгнувшись, когда кончил. Светловолосый, судя по ощущениям, кончил почти вместе с ним.

— А ты, кошки тебя задери, весьма неплох, — усмехнулся Джастин и поморщился, когда вставал.

— Ты тоже, — светловолосый подмигнул, что совершенно не вязалось с его образом, и потянулся. — Иди в душ первым. Если дойдешь.

Джастин приподнял бровь и показал ему средний палец. Светловолосый тихо засмеялся.

* * *

Две с лишним недели пролетели быстро, дел оказалось невозможно много. Похоже, осенняя депрессия действительно имела место — море разводов, и все с какими-то конфликтами. Выбраться в клуб за все это время не удалось ни разу, а так хотелось нормально расслабиться! Джастин потер глаза и вышел в коридор, чтобы пригласить очередного клиента. Когда он увидел, кто к нему пожаловал, слова застряли в горле.

Светловолосый из клуба, кажется, даже в том же деловом костюме! Тот сначала его явно не узнал, но в следующее мгновение в глазах мелькнуло изумление.

— Господин… гм… Придд? — в голосе послышалась насмешка, а тонкие губы тронула ухмылка.

— К вашим услугам, — Джастин не моргнул и глазом: отец хорошо его выдрессировал. — Чем могу быть полезен?

— Знакомые порекомендовали вас как юриста, к которому стоит обратиться по поводу расторжения брака.

— Прошу, — Джастин пригласил его в кабинет, устроился за столом. Подняв голову, столкнулся с изучающим пристальным взглядом темных глаз. Ой, да чего он там не видел той ночью! Джастину мучительно хотелось закатить глаза. Вот уж воистину неловкая ситуация. Может, добавить в свои негласные правила пунктик «с женатыми — никогда»? — Как к вам обращаться? — вместо этого спросил он.

— Лионель Савиньяк. Приятно, что мы наконец познакомились.

— Действительно, — нужно, нужно сохранить невозмутимость. А то, судя по его характеру, засмеет. Тот еще паршивец, похоже. Леворукий, неловко-то как! А может, уточнить сразу? А то мало ли… — Вы намерены воспользоваться моими юридическими услугами? — отстраненно поинтересовался Джастин.

Лионель усмехнулся и расположился в кресле удобнее, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Юридическими — обязательно, — спокойно произнес он. Ухмылка стала шире. — Возможно, что и другими тоже. По окончанию бракоразводного процесса. 

…или неловкостей только добавится.

Джастин уставился на него. Лионель невозмутимо смотрел в ответ.

— Разумеется, если вы не будете против, — добавил он, помолчав.

Джастин долго думал, прежде чем ответить.


	6. Технический сбой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Технический сбой  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1 501 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Олаф Кальдмеер/Ротгер Вальдес  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** У забывчивости Ротгера есть причины  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ, шпионское АУ, ER

Утро должно было стать спокойным и тихим. Олаф подложил под спину вторую, все еще теплую подушку, устроился поудобнее и потянулся за книгой. Ранние часы редко принадлежали ему одному, и он собирался насладиться каждой неспешной и обстоятельной минутой. Их прошло не так уж много — он едва успел дочитать одну страницу, — когда ему послышался шум мотора. Олаф чуть нахмурился, глядя на часы. Шум стал громче, усилился прямо под окнами спальни и затих. Хлопнула дверь. Олаф откинулся на подушки и зажмурился. Внизу звучали шаги, негромкие проклятья, падали вещи, громко звякнула о поверхность стеклянного дриксенского стола кружка... Когда тихо приоткрылась дверь спальни, Олаф глубоко вздохнул и спросил, не открывая глаз:

— Опоздал?

— Нет, — как-то виновато и смущенно ответил Ротгер. — Вовремя приехал, представляешь? Ну, это потому что с вечера, еще б на час позже был рейс, и я бы считал, что это уже утро и так рано я не встаю...

— Ну а что тогда?

— Не тот паспорт взял, — пояснил Ротгер, и Олаф приоткрыл один глаз. А потом второй.

— Какой — не тот?

— Ну, не тот... — Ротгер сел на край разворошенной постели, понурившись, как напроказивший ребенок. Олаф невольно улыбнулся. — Старый взял. Закончившийся. В нем тоже бордонская виза, я перепутал...

— Зачем ты, скажи на милость, хранишь старый паспорт? — изумился Олаф.

— Надо, — с таким искренним сожалением и раскаянием сказал Ротгер, что Олаф немедленно заподозрил очередную нелепую выходку вроде той, когда Вальдес с Салиной отправились на арендованном катере рыбачить в устье Хербсте и попались пограничному контролю. — Нужно же всегда приносить все паспорта от рождения — сколько у вас бордонских виз? А в каком году? А с какой целью? Ну я и принес все... а потом перепутал, у меня же недавно только новый, и фотография такая же...

Олаф безнадежно махнул рукой. Когда Ротгер начинал говорить быстро и убедительно, пересыпая речь фактами и их неопровержимыми подтверждениями, спорить с ним не было никакой возможности. Узнать правду — тоже.

— И что теперь? Поменял билет?

— Ну... нет, я ведь уже опоздал... Пришлось купить новый. Улечу днем.

— Альмейда оплатит?

— Ну... нет. Я даже ему говорить не буду, просто прилечу позже...

— Остальные улетели?

— Ну конечно, да... Пустишь меня под одеяло?

— Нет, — мстительно сказал Олаф. — Нелишняя тысяча таллов на твою рассеянность из семейного бюджета меня огорчила. Мне уже пора вставать, и раз уж ты дома, будь любезен, сделай завтрак.

Ротгер уткнулся лицом в подушку и застонал. Олаф потянулся было к его растрепанным черным кудрям, но сдержался и молча выбрался из постели. Когда спустя двадцать минут, приняв душ, одевшись и самостоятельно сделав себе шадди, он вошел в спальню, затягивая на шее темно-синий галстук с белыми стилизованными силуэтами лебедей, Ротгер лежал в постели и листал его книгу.

— Опять вытащил мою закладку? — уточнил Олаф. — Почему ты всегда хватаешься за то, что читаю я, а когда та же самая книга стоит на полке, она нисколько тебя не интересует?

— Очевидно же, — удивился Ротгер. — Сама по себе книга и сейчас меня не интересует, меня интересуешь ты... Абвении, Олаф, ты сейчас воплощение моих самых тайных страстей и глубоко запрятанных желаний.

Олаф молча поднял бровь, и Ротгер выбрался из постели — полностью обнаженный, теплый, сонный и притягательный, как грех.

— Знаешь, сколько лет я мечтаю трахнуть тебя вот в этом твоем офисном обличье… голубая рубашка, булавка для галстука, запах холодной воды, пыльной бумаги и бесконечной скуки, — зашептал он Олафу в ухо, прижимаясь всем телом и обеими руками дергая узел галстука.

— Не больше двух, я надеюсь, — ответил Олаф, закусив щеку изнутри. Смешок рвался наружу и касался неуместным, несмотря на откровенное паясничанье Вальдеса. — Тебя настолько замучила эта неведомая тебе скука, что ты решил задушить меня своими руками?

— Я просто не знаю, как его развязать, — признался Ротгер, дергая измятый галстук — В жизни не носил. Даже на выпускной. Вот как обращаться с застежкой брюк, я знаю прекрасно...

Его руки скользнули по груди, остановились на животе, и Олаф с удовольствием прислушался к ощущениям немедленно напрягшихся мышц, к нарастающему возбуждению. Глаза Ротгера блестели, и без того смуглые щеки потемнели от проступившего на высоких скулах румянца. Олаф бросил короткий взгляд на часы, на мгновение задержал дыхание, выдохнул и запустил наконец обе руки в растрепанные темные волосы, притягивая Ротгера к себе и целуя с силой и желанием, которое, спустя два года их незаконно совместной жизни, все еще не превратилось в привычку, удивляя этим его самого. Галстук он стянул и бросил на пол, расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, но Ротгер перехватил его руки, разводя их в стороны.

— Нет, — прошептал он. — Сказал же: хочу вот так. В этом всем.

Он зажмурился и шумно втянул воздух у самой шеи Олафа. Тот ответил ему негромким стоном — волоски на его шее и руках встали дыбом, отзываясь на вожделение и неприкрытую страсть.

— Брюки можно снять, или ты собираешься посвятить меня в тайны бесконтактного сношения?

Ротгер замер на мгновение, потом заглянул ему в глаза и засмеялся:

— Олле, Абвении и астэры, а если перевести это на дриксен, будет одно длинное-предлинное слово, причем «без» будет стоять в конце, да? И ты и правда ими и думаешь, этими длинными-длинными словами?

— Сейчас я вообще не думаю, — совершенно искренне ответил Олаф. — И если уж мой костюм безвозвратно погиб, может, ты хотя бы...

— Не-пре-мен-но, — прошептал Ротгер, со стоном прогибаясь, когда Олаф надавил жесткой ладонью ему под лопатками.

А после он просто упал на спину, увлекая Олафа за собой, жадно целуя и лихорадочно дергая застежку на его брюках. Олаф тихо рыкнул, обхватил его и перевернул, вжимая в подушку и подтягивая к себе за бедра. Пуговицу Ротгер оторвал, а с застежкой Олаф справился самостоятельно.

— Мне так не видно, — простонал Ротгер, прижимаясь к нему ягодицами и пытаясь приподняться, отжаться от слишком мягкой кровати — он всегда жаловался на ее излишнюю мягкость, некстати вспомнил Олаф, упираясь ладонями ему в лопатки, принуждая опуститься обратно и прогнуться в пояснице, открываясь и подставляясь ему. Его собственный член, темный и болезненно напряженный, казался серым на фоне смуглой сильной спины с двумя трогательными ямочками.

— Переживешь, — ответил Олаф и, наклонившись ближе, осторожно прикусил покрасневшее ухо, шепнул: — И потерпишь?

Ротгер повернул голову, ловя его губы. Олаф принял это за ответ и, помогая себе рукой, осторожно качнул бедрами вперед, раздвигая крепкие ягодицы, протискиваясь в жаркую глубину его тела. Ротгер сжался, как всегда в первые мгновения, потом глубоко вдохнул, расслабляясь, принимая глубже, а потом вновь сжался, рванувшись назад всем телом, прижимаясь горячей мокрой спиной к груди Олафа, оставляя следы на его отглаженной светлой рубашке. Олаф коротко застонал, крепко прижав его к себе обеими руками — одна ладонь на груди, другая на животе, — шепча:

— С ума сошел, придурок бешеный, порвешься так...

Ротегр замотал головой, мыча и кусая губы. Голову он откинул Олафу на плечо, и тот словно впервые — каждый раз впервые — видел его зажмуренные веки, прорезавшую лоб морщинку меж бровей, выступившую на виске каплю пота...Ротгер завел обе руки назад, вцепляясь в его ягодицы, с силой вжимая его в себя, и Олафу хватило четырех резких, совершенно нетерпеливых и неосторожных движений, чтобы все кончилось — его вырвавшимся вскриком, коротким мгновением темноты и разливающимся по все еще напряженным мышцам теплом и усталостью пережитого наслаждения.

Ротгер отпустил его, разжал его руки на своей груди и повалился вперед с долгим громким стоном. Олаф осторожно вышел из его тела, погладил расслабленную поясницу, прижался к ней губами.

— Больно?

— Восхитительно, — весело ответил Ротгер, не поворачивая головы. — Прекрасный день! Я обведу его в календаре красным, или нет — синим, из уважения к тебе! Я впервые услышал от тебя хоть какой-то звук во время секса, обычно из тебя и вздоха не вытянешь, не то что стона. А тут — почти крик! Да я горд собой, как Абвений.

Олаф рассмеялся, ложась рядом с ним.

— Все было ради этого?

— Почти, — загадочно ответил Ротгер и уснул мгновенно, как наигравшийся ребенок. Олаф негромко усмехнулся и потянулся к пуговицам испорченной рубашки.

***

— И не сердился?

— Нет.

— И никаких планов ты ему, значит, не нарушил? Ничего такого он не делал?

— Нет, Хулио, ничего, я же говорю тебе. Я два раза самым подозрительным образом рассказывал ему про свой паспорт — он даже не посмотрел ничего.

— Ты точно знаешь?

Вальдес пренебрежительно фыркнул и сделал принятый на одной только Марикьяре неприличный жест, подтверждающий, что говорящий готов драться с усомнившимся в его словах насмерть.

Хулио Салина, ведущий аналитик отдела информационной безопасности, вздохнул, соглашаясь, и обреченно подпер щеку кулаком.

— И с кем ты живешь, Ротгер, а? То есть я тебя, разумеется, поздравляю с прекрасным выбором полностью доверяющего тебе партнера, а себя — с необходимостью искать, как же и куда просачивается информация дальше, но... с кем ты живешь! Даже мой брат взял бы мой паспорт проверить всю эту нелепую байку о том, что можно перепутать...

— С мужиком я живу, — весело ответил Вальдес, салютуя ему бокалом. Солнце играло в и без того золотистом крепком дриксенском пиве. Хулио пил красное вино. — С му-жи-ком, Хулио. Он верит мне на слово, не лезет в мои дела и не остается со мной только ради того, чтобы переправлять какую-то там информацию в Дриксен. Может, тебе тоже попробовать?

Салина поднял бровь. Вальдес пожал плечами и одним глотком допил до дна.

Олаф Кальдмеер на своей офисной работе, пахнущей пыльной бумагой и скукой, внимательно рассматривал снимки с мини-камеры. Документы на имя Ротгера Вальдеса были сделаны безупречно, а вот другие, на Рохелио Мальдито, где на фотографии все так же улыбался, сверкая зубами, тот, кого Олаф знал как Ротгера, — чуть менее профессионально. Олаф пожал плечами и, усмехнувшись, стер всю съемку.

«Технический сбой, по всей видимости», — отрапортовал он в Эйнрехт.


	7. Рассудительность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Рассудительность  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1400 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хулио Салина/Филипп Аларкон  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** ПВП  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ

Началось все на Марикьяре, в сухом доке одной из сагнарских верфей.

— Пусть меня кошки залижут, — удивился Хулио Салина, в упор разглядывая смуглого Филиппа Аларкона, недавно переведенного из Хексберг. — Не думал, что северное солнце способно на такие подвиги.

Теньент Салина слыл человеком сдержанным и хладнокровным — насколько вообще может быть хладнокровным марикьяре. Теньент Аларкон ценил такие качества и себя тоже полагал человеком здравомыслящим и уравновешенным. Он учтиво улыбнулся Салине и пояснил:

— Я марикьяре.

Салина не спеша прошелся по нему взглядом — от ног до головы — задержался на светлых волосах, ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— А.

И уравновешенный, здравомыслящий теньент Аларкон немедленно полез в драку — потому что услыхав такое вот «А!», ни один уважающий себя марикьяре не мог бы поступить иначе.

Драка получилась короткой и впечатляющей и не прошла бесследно для обеих сторон. Вечером, сидя на гауптвахте, Филипп порадовался, что их растащили так быстро. И еще хорошо, признался он себе, что в голову ему ударила не вся кровь. Значительная ее часть ударила в пах.

О чем думал сидящий в соседней камере Салина, Филипп решил не уточнять.

От греха.

***

— А я-то думал, что у кэцхен один любимчик — Вальдес, — посетовал капитан Хулио Салина. — Оказывается, нет.

Капитан Филипп Аларкон откинулся на спинку стула и широко, не таясь, улыбнулся. Вьехаррон — испытание удачи, а его удача была сейчас такова, что проиграть он просто не мог.

— Итак, — сказал он, — вот мое желание. Я хочу, чтобы на зимнем Изломном балу в Адмиралтействе не было капитана Хулио Салины, — он сделал паузу. Салина смотрел на него сквозь пламя свечи и непонятно улыбался, и Филипп, чувствуя, как от этой улыбки ему все неудобнее становится сидеть, закончил: — А была бы прекрасная дора Хулия с Марикьяры, где круглый год солнце и зреют апельсины.

Тишина настала страшная. Салина не изменился в лице, руки его все так же спокойно лежали на скатерти, но Филипп знал, чуял, как сгущается вокруг них прозрачный жар, и знал, как его назвать. Азарт. Бешенство. Восторг.

— Тебе пойдет алое платье, — добавил он. — А если твою гриву заплести в косу — в руку толщиной получится, чтоб меня зубан сожрал!

Первым засмеялся Берлинга, следом — Вальдес. Скоро уже все в комнате выкрикивали шутки и хохотали, и громче всех смеялся Хулио Салина, открывая белоснежные ровные зубы. Филипп представил его в алом платье и решил, что лишний раз на балу к доре Хулии не подойдет.

От греха.

***

Главный мотив их игры всегда задавал Хулио. Он загорался быстро и сильно, но умел долго сдерживаться и пользовался этим: дразнил, ласкал то аккуратно, то грубо, отступал, снова возвращался, каждый раз точно ловя момент, когда Филипп уже успокаивался, но еще не успевал остыть окончательно. Постепенно Хулио распалял его до невозможности и тогда отпускал на свободу себя, и каждый из них оказывался перед другим равно сильным и уязвимым, отдавал все, что мог, и получал свое сполна. 

Прелесть такого подхода Филипп оценил сразу, как только впервые позвал Хулио в постель, а случилось это через неделю после Изломного бала. Позже он не мог понять, почему медлил так долго, и списал это на свой ровный темперамент. Он так и предупредил Хулио: в постели я довольно сдержан, но деликатен. Хулио заломил бровь, лениво потянул за ленту, которая удерживала его волосы, и дождавшись, пока тяжелые прямые пряди упадут ему на плечи, с непередаваемой интонацией ответил: а как же. Сдержанность и ровный темперамент капитана Аларкона уже вошли в поговорку и на Марикьяре, и в Хексберг, и он, Хулио Салина, обязуется такой репутации соответствовать и капитана Аларкона не пугать. 

Поначалу Хулио и правда вел себя прилично: смирно лежал, вытянув бесконечные ноги, ерошил Филиппу волосы, легко гладил по лицу, охотно отвечал на поцелуи. Филипп, у которого не было большого опыта, перевел дыхание, немного успокоился и приступил к обстоятельному изучению Салины — трогал его, разглядывал, пробовал на вкус, и все шло довольно мило. Но потом Филипп добрался до члена Хулио, оказавшегося неожиданно крупным, и несколько растерялся. Салина хищно усмехнулся, разом отбросив томность, и Филипп вдруг обнаружил, что лежит спиной на большой подушке, а Хулио гладит его между ягодицами, и пальцы у него скользкие и прохладные.

В первый раз после большого перерыва было больно, но Филипп не пожалел. Когда все закончилось, он привалился к горячему смуглому боку и закрыл глаза, чувствуя приятную ломоту и тяжесть во всем теле. Он уже почти задремал, когда Хулио не грубо, но настойчиво принялся его тормошить, а потом ласкать, и Филипп заметался, стал прижиматься к нему, искал его губы, ловил руки, подчиняясь ему, раздвигал ноги. Ласки очень быстро сделалось мало, захотелось другого, сильнее и крепче, но Хулио неожиданно отодвинулся и заговорил о чем-то постороннем.

Филипп недоуменно нахмурился.

— Прости, — спросил он напрямик, — я тебя чем-то задел? Ты больше не хочешь?

Хулио засмеялся: 

— Доверься мне.

И довольно долго развлекал Филиппа беседой.

Филипп подчинился, даже начал что-то отвечать. Но возбуждение, хоть и приугасло, никуда не делось, и когда Хулио вскользь дотронулся до его руки, Филипп сильно вздрогнул, схватил его за плечи и потянул к себе.

Хулио развел ему колени и стал целовать тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедер — водил по ней языком и губами и легко, не больно прикусывал. Потерся носом о тугую поджавшуюся мошонку, лизнул гладкую складку в паху — и опять отстранился, поднялся с постели.

— Куда?! — рявкнул Филипп, которому хотелось уже до звезд перед глазами.

— За вином, — Хулио глянул через плечо, улыбнулся насмешливо и нежно. — Ты продолжай злиться, я сейчас. 

Он принес белое вино с чистым, каким-то прозрачным вкусом. Филипп пил, и с каждым глотком странным образом трезвел и пьянел одновременно. Голова сделалась бездумной и ясной, в теле появилась щекочущая легкость, а щеки тяжело запылали, дыхание сбилось, и в животе все стянулось в твердый горячий комок. Хулио смотрел на него требовательно и пристально, черные глаза горели, и улыбка была светлой и острой, как нож. Филипп потянулся и сцеловал ее, погладил низ его живота.

— Уже не боишься? — хрипло засмеялся Салина, плотнее прижимаясь к ласкающей руке.

— Ты и правда большой, — пожал плечами Филипп. Хулио притянул его к себе и шепнул:

— Я как раз по тебе, Фелипе. В самый раз по тебе. Нужно только распробовать. 

Филипп закашлялся и с удивлением понял, что у него загорелись уши.

— Похоже, тебе нравится, когда я говорю непристойности, — сказал Хулио, внимательно глядя ему в лицо.

Филипп кивнул и уверенно сказал:

— Нет.

— Давай проверим, — Хулио уложил его рядом с собой и вкрадчиво спросил: — Знаешь, какой ты внутри?

Филиппу стало очень горячо, в паху заныло. Он больно прикусил себе щеку, чтобы не застонать, и дернулся в сторону, но Хулио мигом сцапал его, схватил поперек тела и подтащил обратно.

— Тихо, тихо… Фелипе, Липе, милый мой… тихо… — Филипп чувствовал на лице его дыхание, дурел от запаха его тела, от низкого голоса и хотел, чтобы Хулио немедленно замолк и чтобы не умолкал никогда. — Ты горячий и гладкий… гладкий, как самый дорогой шелк… Липе…

— Н… не надо…

— Почему? — твердая ладонь накрыла пах, и член Филиппа тут же ткнулся в нее. — Я так тебя хочу, Фелипе, Липе, ты такой тесный, так сжимаешь меня… я бы трахал тебя всю ночь, не вынимая… ты скоро сам такого захочешь, Липе, ты горячий и отзывчивый… всю жизнь такого искал…

Филипп зарычал, зажал ему рот и толкнул, заставляя откинуться на спину. Жар переполнял его, тягучий невыносимый жар, удержать его в себе не получалось, но рядом лежал Хулио, шалый от желания, как и он сам, и с ним можно было — всё. Филиппу хотелось кричать — и он кричал. Хотелось кусаться — и он кусал, и во рту становилось солоно и терпко. Хотелось дышать горьким, пряным запахом Хулио — и он целовал его в таких местах, куда ему никогда не пришло бы в голову целовать никого другого, и терся лицом об его член. Жар не уходил, а Хулио еще чего-то ждал, еще что-то в нем высматривал, и Филипп, потеряв терпение, сжал ладонями его лицо и укусил за нижнюю губу. Хулио охнул, и огонь ударил в огонь.

После они долго отдыхали, лежа рядом и соприкасаясь непослушными руками. Потом Филипп приподнялся, глянул на Хулио и обалдел. На груди у того, на шее, плечах, боках, даже на животе багровели глубокие следы зубов. Когда он успел его так разукрасить?

Хулио проследил его взгляд и обвел пальцем отметину.

— Так говоришь, у тебя ровный темперамент? — спросил он светски. — Или как правильно — сдержанный? Так точнее?

И захохотал так, что кровать заходила ходуном.

***

— Ты же не рассчитывал, Фелипе, что мне будет довольно одной только постели? — спросил вице-адмирал Хулио Салина, вытягивая к камину ноги в дорогих сапогах. 

Капитан-командор Филипп Аларкон неопределенно пожал плечами. Круг катился к завершению, и в мире оставалось все меньше точек опоры, словно земная твердь постепенно превращалась в морскую зыбь.

— Будет война, — сказал он хрипло.

— Будет, — кивнул Салина. — Будет война и будет Излом, и нам не избежать ни того, ни другого. Где твоя рассудительность, Липе?

Он подошел к Филиппу и положил перед ним тонкий золотой браслет.

— Я ее растерял, — медленно проговорил Филипп. На браслет он не смотрел и в руки его не взял. Хулио подождал, потом мягко похлопал его по плечу:

— Ничего, Фелипе. Займи у меня, — он неслышно вернулся к своему креслу и сказал оттуда: — Пусть все летит к Чужому. Но хоть что-то останется нерушимым.

Филипп не стал уточнять, что он имеет в виду.

От греха.


	8. Воздержание и спокойствие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Воздержание и спокойствие  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1837 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ротгер Вальдес/Олаф Кальдмеер  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романс, юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В финале Галактических соревнований Вооруженных Сил, который проходил на пограничной планете Хексберг, победил Талиг. Империя Дриксен заняла только второе место, но не это сейчас беспокоило Олафа Кальдмеера.   
> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** космическое!АУ, ООС

В финал Галактических соревнований Вооруженных Сил снова вышли королевство Талиг и Дриксенская империя. Их армии встретились уже в шестой раз подряд, на пограничной планете Хексберг, которая в прошлом часто становилась предметом яростных споров между этими державами.

 

Высадка шпионских кораблей-одиночек лучше получилась у Дриксен, но на следующем этапе талигский крейсер под командованием знаменитого капитана Ротгера Вальдеса оказался на голову выше всех. Крейсер так удачно притворился пиратом, что его не смогли поймать патрули обеих стран, и Вальдес был признан абсолютным победителем в этой номинации.

Трехмесячные соревнования подходили к завершению, а Дриксен и Талиг шли вровень, никому из них не удавалось закрепить свое преимущество. Наконец настало время решающего сражения, самой престижной части соревнований. По жребию Дриксен досталось задание захватить планету, а Талигу — защитить ее. И, как бы печально это ни было, дриксенский флот оказался вдребезги разбит.

Олаф Кальдмеер поморщился, он не мог выбросить из головы эту проклятую битву. Мысли снова и снова возвращались к ней. Пусть с его стороны все было сделано абсолютно правильно, но... Кубок Галактических соревнований третий год подряд останется в Талиге. Император умеет сосредотачиваться на победах и будет счастлив, что сохранилась возможность задирать нос перед всеми странами, пусть и кроме Талига. Самой большой проблемой сейчас был принц Фридрих, который возглавлял дриксенскую делегацию на Хексберг. Он просто взорвался от ярости после поражения своих войск...

Стоп, надо отвлечься!

Олаф сидел в дальней комнате библиотеки старинного особняка, в котором жили офицеры как дриксенской, так и талигской армий. Он решил почитать о той странной электромагнитной буре, которая вывела из строя большую часть приборов на кораблях во время атаки. Интересным было то, что локализация этих помех пришлась четко на дриксенский флот, талигский же совершенно не пострадал.

Завтра пройдет церемония награждения, Талиг получит Кубок и золотые медали, Дриксен — только серебряные. Сейчас столица уже начала шумно отмечать победу в Галактических соревнованиях. Практически все, кроме дежурных, получили увольнительные, так что из военных Дриксен только Олаф сидел в библиотеке. Беспорядочное распитие спиртных напитков даже в молодости его не сильно привлекало.

Он пока не нашел нужной информации в трех фолиантах, которые уже просмотрел, но не думал отчаиваться, тем более что чтение оказалось очень полезным. Подняв глаза от очередной книги, он столкнулся взглядом с Ротгером. На лице этого паршивца расцвела счастливая улыбка.

— Олаф! А я тебя повсюду ищу! Если бы не твой друг, я бы в жизни не догадался, что мне нужно идти в библиотеку.

Ротгер Вальдес был героем нынешних Галактических соревнований. Олаф знал его давно, за эти годы они встречались неоднократно — ведь флот Дриксен раз за разом сталкивался с талигским во время совместных учений и тренировок. Умный, обаятельный и харизматичный Ротгер как магнитом притягивал к себе взоры окружающих. Олаф волновался за своих подчиненных, ведь связи с военными других стран были категорически запрещены уставом. Он сам называл Вальдеса по имени на протяжении последних трех лет, только подтверждая этим его опасность.

И кого же Олаф должен благодарить?! Интересно, конечно, но Ротгер определенно рассчитывает, что с ним начнут говорить. Не дождется...

Олаф поздоровался, подпустив в голос побольше холода, и уткнулся обратно в книгу. Правда, теперь сосредоточиться на вредных строчках, смысл которых ускользал, как вода сквозь пальцы, не получалось. Ротгер поежился и спросил:

— Можно задать тебе вопрос?

— Давай в другой раз. Книга довольно сложная, мне и так трудно понимать, о чем пишет автор.

Ротгер посмотрел на обложку и ничего не сказал. Это было настолько необычным явлением, что Олаф оторвался от чтения и взглянул на него. На лице Ротгера было написано непонятное чувство, нечто среднее между восхищением, весельем, гордостью и торжеством. Книга, которую читал Олаф, называлась «Особенности электромагнитных бурь на Хексберг». Такие сложные эмоции по отношению к этой планете? Или ко всему талигскому? Или Олаф чего-то не понимал... Чем дольше он смотрел в бесстыжие глаза Ротгера, тем сильнее были неподобающие желания.

Хватит!

Аккуратно закрыв книгу, Олаф сказал:

— Спрашивай!

— Если ты рассчитываешь, что после одного маленького вопроса я отсюда уйду, то вынужден тебя огорчить.

Эту фразу Ротгер выпалил на одном вдохе, будто бутылку игристого вина взболтали и открыли неразумные люди. Олаф слегка улыбнулся:

— Я жду вопроса.

— Что тебя так беспокоит? Я же знаю, ты способен веселиться, хоть делаешь это по-другому.

Вопрос Ротгера был вполне безопасным, хоть Олаф его не ожидал. Можно ответить, главное — не увязнуть в разговоре.

— Размышляю, куда лучше эмигрировать. Деньги у меня есть, хоть и не заоблачные суммы.

— И какие придумал варианты?

— В Гайифе есть одна симпатичная планета. Как говорят туристические буклеты, там «бесконечное тропическое море с мириадами прекрасных островов». Всегда мечтал купить яхту и...

— Прежде чем ты уйдешь в грезы и до тебя будет сложно докричаться, позволь поинтересоваться…

Олаф был недоволен тем, что его подбили на подлете и помешали рассказать про свою любимую яхту, белую птицу на бирюзовых волнах. Это образ помогал ему держаться в самые сложные моменты. Надо признать, сегодня Ротгер был удивительно вежлив, и Олаф не мог на него сердиться.

— Разрешаю.

— Я всегда думал, что ты — патриот своей страны. Почему ты резко захотел оттуда уехать?

— Тяжело жить в государстве, когда правитель ненавидит тебя лично, а не, например, всех рыжих.

Глаза Ротгера расширились:

— Сам император...

— Нет, принц Фридрих. Для простого человека это небольшая разница.

Олаф замолчал, а Ротгер рассмеялся и заметил:

— Ты получаешь удовольствие от того, что я задаю вопросы! Без проблем, я спрошу еще раз. Почему принц станет особенно тебя ненавидеть после этих соревнований? Ведь дриксенскими войсками командовал Бе-Ме, а не ты.

— Вернер сейчас у нашего принца. Наверняка ублажает его, чтобы простил поражение...

Недоуменный взгляд Ротгера позабавил Олафа, и он уточнил:

— Ты не знаешь? Вернер — давний любовник принца. Спорим, он всю вину переложит на меня, хотя сам командовал?

— Я давно хотел сказать, но раньше думал, что тебя это не интересует...

В мозгу у Олафа загорелся алый огонек тревоги, но он проигнорировал его, внимательно слушая Ротгера.

— Один добрый человек рассказал мне о твоих партнершах, которых видел своими глазами.

Прежде чем Олаф успел обрадоваться, что чей-то дриксенский язык не все разболтал, Ротгер добавил:

— И о твоих партнерах. Как я ликовал, ведь ты давно мне нравишься! Не говори, что не замечал.

Огонек тревоги превратился в бушующий пожар, который Олаф постарался погасить спокойным голосом и легкой сменой темы.

— Мне очень лестно, но давай я открою тебе одну тайну. Вернее, это тайна только для подданных других государств, дриксенцы все в курсе. У нас существует примета, проверенная веками. Если моряки, а потом и представители космического флота, хотели выиграть сражение или получить удачу в морском походе, они должны были заранее воздерживаться от сексуальных контактов или даже мастурбации. Как минимум полгода, но чем больше, тем лучше. Особенно это было важно для руководящего состава...

Ротгер его перебил:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не трахался уже...

— Двенадцать лет.

Олаф во времена юности занимался сексом и с женщинами, и с мужчинами. Они не оставили яркой памяти о себе, так что все силы он направил на карьеру в космическом флоте. Ученые называли это сублимацией.

— Больше, чем мы знакомы, — покачал головой Ротгер, подсознательно отказываясь принять эту информацию.

— А ты помнишь, сколько времени назад мы познакомились?

— Одиннадцать стандартных космических лет, четыре месяца и восемь дней. Такое сложно забыть! Твой корабль обошел мой, как сломанный, а я ведь столько сил тогда приложил.

— С тех пор звезда Вальдеса засияла на всю Галактику. Так твердят электронные газеты.

Ротгер не дал себя отвлечь, у него был готов очередной из сотен вопросов.

— Что тебе помогает справиться с желаниями?

— Ледяной душ, йога и медитация.

И внутренний голос, который твердил, что надо заканчивать этот разговор и уходить в дриксенский сектор общежития.

Ротгер произнес:

— Спасибо, что рассказал! Это многое объясняет в психологии дриксенских военных.

— А она тебя интересует?

— С тех самых пор, как один непрошибаемый дриксенский капитан поселился в моих фантазиях.

Нужно поменять тему разговора. Срочно!

Олаф спросил:

— Куда бы ты посоветовал мне эмигрировать?

— О, это проще простого. На Хексберг, конечно. Здесь такие океаны, купишь себе яхту...

— Ты так быстро решил?

— Это моя родина.

Увести разговор от Ротгера оказалось нереальным. Тот мечтательно улыбнулся и протянул:

— Я хотел бы вылизать твои соски, поцеловать живот и взять в рот твой красивый член.

Олаф сглотнул и покраснел бы, как подросток, если бы умел, — но не зря его с детства называли бесстыжим.

— Ты не видел его!

— В бассейне ты был, конечно, в плавках, но они мало оставляли для воображения.

— На тебя совсем не повлиял мой рассказ?

— Меня должно отпугнуть, что ты двенадцать лет жил как монах? Да когда я думаю об этом, то готов выпрыгнуть из штанов.

— Слава всему, во что здесь верят! Мы сейчас в библиотеке, которая не предназначена для такого поведения.

Олаф собрал книги и отнес их на полку, а когда повернулся к столу, Ротгера там не было. Это было на него непохоже. Внутренний голос Олафа согласился с такой оценкой.

Аккуратней, Ротгер не мог сдаться так просто!

Последнюю книгу — самую интересную — нужно было отнести в дальний угол, огороженный со всех сторон книжными шкафами. Там и обнаружился Ротгер, который проследил взглядом, как Олаф поставил книгу на место, и прижал его стене. Сердце билось в горле, горячее тело было так близко. Ротгер посмотрел на губы Олафа и сказал:

— А ты ведь не против!

— С чего ты так решил?

— Если бы ты сопротивлялся, я бы тебя не удержал.

Олаф ничего не ответил, впервые за долгое время внутренний голос молчал. Видимо, даже он считал, что нельзя остановить то, что происходило здесь. Ротгер опустился на колени, одним движением расстегнул штаны Олафа.

— Ты знаком с застежками дриксенской одежды?

— Готовился.

Он освободил полувозбужденный член Олафа из нижнего белья и мурлыкнул:

— Я же говорил, что он красивый!

Ротгер смотрел на член, как на любимого и давно потерянного родственника, которого искал много лет и наконец нашел. Олаф в первый раз ощутил, что такое ласкать глазами. Его член не получал внимания долгие годы. Похоже, у них с Ротгером было одно стремление, Олафу оставалось только присоединиться.

Ротгера пальцем обвел вокруг члена, обжег его дыханием и отстранился.

— Олаф, скажи, что ты этого хочешь, — такого серьезного голоса он от Ротгера еще не слышал.

— Ты сможешь сейчас остановиться?

— Конечно, ведь я тебя...

Олаф успел закрыть ему рот, пока он не сказал какую-нибудь глупость, и четко проговорил:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ко мне прикоснулся, — он мягко улыбнулся, — и все остальное тоже.

Ротгер приступил к делу с энтузиазмом, он облизывал и сосал член Олафа, словно это была самая вкусная вещь во Вселенной. Мошонка тоже не осталась без внимания, ее ласкали и гладили... А потом Ротгер заглотил член так, что у Олафа потемнело в глазах. Он простонал:

— Если бы я познакомился с твоими талантами десять лет назад, никакая карьера в дриксенском флоте мне бы не грозила...

Голос Олафа прервался, когда Ротгер гортанно рассмеялся с его членом во рту. Вибрация сводила с ума...

Из-за шкафов с книгами послышались спокойные голоса работников библиотеки. Кто из них мог подумать, что твориться в трех метрах, за полками?! Осознание, что их могут увидеть, возбудила Олафа еще сильнее, он кончил Ротгеру в рот, а тот проглотил, как будто этого и ждал.

— Ты, оказывается, вкусный! — облизнулся Ротгер.

Олаф озвучил свои мысли:

— Развратное существо!

— Звучит как комплимент.

В первый раз за последние двенадцать лет Олафу было глубоко плевать на флот Дриксен, на репутацию капитана, на все традиции и приметы. Ему было все равно, если его обнаружат со спущенными штанами и в такой неприличной компании.

Наверное, та гайифская планета — не такое уж чудесное место. Хексберг с его странными аномалиями гораздо интересней!


End file.
